Incomplete
by Marauder's Mistress
Summary: George says his speech at Fred's funeral. He has lost his best friend and brother, but he doesn't know what word descibes the way he feels.


**Incomplete**

George made his way down to the ceremony alone. Out of everyone in his family and friends, he was the only one who showed his grief. Fred was the only one who understood him. Fred was more than a brother to him, he was his best friend. And now, he was gone.

* * *

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

* * *

_  
_

It was just like George had lost a part of himself. He looked ahead and saw his brother's still coffin. It's slick, black colour shined in the light of the purple sunset. George stood in front of it and stared before resting his hand on it. Everyone was quiet. In the distance George could hear his mother's sobs as she said her speech and Hargrid's familiar trumpet like wails.

* * *

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

* * *

_  
_

That was always the way George would feel now that his beloved brother was gone. He could feel his love, life and hatred sweep out from him and he couldn't control his emotions any longer. He felt his eyes moisten and let one single tear fall from his eye. It was now that he realised that Fred was never going to come back.

* * *

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_But I am swimming in an ocean all alone_

_Baby, my baby_

_It's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

* * *

_  
_

George always hid his emotions from the world. No one knew when he was upset or angry because he didn't want to express it. Only Fred knew when George felt these ways because of their strong bonding. He felt like they'd be inventing things for the world until they were as old as Dumbledore. Why did Fred have to die so young?

* * *

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

* * *

_  
_

He felt a hand touch him on the arm. He looked up to see his tearful mother had finished her speech and it was his turn next. How could he tell everyone how he felt? How could he stand there and cry when his brother was dead? How could he stand the pressure of knowing that he'd never see Fred's face again?

* * *

_I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go_

_I don't wanna make you face this world alone_

_I wanna let you go (alone)_

* * *

_  
_

George walked slowly to the front of the stage and looked into the deep, tearful crowd. He didn't want to go through with it anymore, but it was too late. George cleared his throat and stared up at the burrow where their old bedroom was.

"How do you say goodbye to someone who can't hear you? How do you all know how I feel when I have lost my one and only friend? I knew George from the beginning of my life, and I thought I'd know him to the end. So many things can change in little time that I never even saw it coming.

It seems only yesterday that Fred and I got our first broomsticks and flew around in the place we stand here today. I can't tell you how many times I remember, just the two of us pranking and mucking around. And now, that'll never happen again. I feel like hell, like I'd prefer it'd be me to die instead. It'd spare me losing my other ear anyway." George stopped talking and looked at his audience as tears welled up in his eyes.

* * *

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep_

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

* * *

_  
_

"People tell you that everything is going to be alright, that you'll be happy again. But they're wrong. They may say they know how you feel, but they don't, because to be honest, it sucks. No one knows how the bloody well I feel and no one ever will. No one can replace the hole in my heart because no one can ever replace Fred. He's the only one who'd know how I feel."

George didn't know _how _to describe how he felt. He felt a 'Skiving Snackbox' in his pocket and the tears just streamed from his face. He was never going to come back.

And then George found the word he needed to finish his speech and that was:

* * *

_Incomplete_

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_I honestly don't know if that's what George would say in his speech but If I just lost my twin and best friend, I'd feel the same way._

_Please read and review!_

_It'll make my day_

_=D_


End file.
